1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a remotely actuated valve. Valves of this type are frequently used in pressure fluid systems where it is desired to bleed off a small but precise amount of fluid as part of testing procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Valves currently available in testing environments are typically operated manually or actuated remotely via an analog control cable. Analog signals are used to control a motor which is connected to a valve stem via a transmission that reduces the high speed of the motor.
Once the valves are installed in a system, the actuating system for the valves is limited to the particular type of control system then in place. Should a newer more accurate control system utilizing for example a wireless signal to control a valve be desired, it would require that the valve be replaced and updated to accommodate the new control system.
It would be extremely useful to design a valve that is compatible with multiple types of control systems in order to reduce the cost and time necessary to update the valve for use with the new control system.